Resurrection
by Deimoslestrange
Summary: Harry and Draco used to be lovers during their Hogwarts days, until Fudge put a horrid curse upon them, forcing them apart. Can they break the curse? Can they resurrect their love for each other? This originally started off as a roleplay. I'm bringing it back to life. Resurrection seemed like the perfect title.
1. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Harry had his arms wrapped protectively around his wife and kissed her gingerly on the cheek. He had come to platform 9 ¾ to see his children off to Hogwarts, when he caught sight of Draco Malfoy, his teenage sweetheart, and arch rival. He felt their gaze meet, his face began to feel hot as he blushed, quickly he looked down, breaking the connection between them.

Draco was holding his wife's and sons hand as his eyes met Harry's, he blushed softly, which was obvious upon his pale skin and platinum blonde hair. "Draco... Honey, are you alright?" Pansy asked, he nodded his head, but continued to hold the gaze until Harry broke it off.

Harry turned to his children before they boarded and reassured them all that no matter where they were placed that it was a great honor to be accepted to Hogwarts. He retold them the story where the sorting hat took his thoughts in consideration before placing him in Gryffindor.

Draco kissed his sons cheek and told him that he would see him soon enough, that he had to run to the office for some Auror business to be taken care of. He watched as his wife left to find old friends, most likely to catch up over crumpets and tea. He chuckled to himself, what a British thing to think.

Harry quickly kissed Ginny on the cheek, "Honey, I have a meeting at the office, I'll be home later tonight." Ginny frowned, but hugged her husband goodbye. He threw on his black jacket and headed to work.

Draco went back to the ministry, once again seeing Harry, unexpectedly this time. "Potter." He said sneering, Flashbacks flooded his mind.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered giving a curtly nod.

Draco passed him, grabbing a hidden necklace, "Tu me manques, Mon amour." Which translated from french meant 'I miss you, my love.' Draco always spoke to Harry in french while sweethearts in Hogwarts.

Harry blushed, "My fallen angel, there's not a day that goes by that you don't streak across my mind." he whispered back, while normally he would have recited in parsletongue, but lost the ability when he defeated Voldemort nineteen years ago.

Draco turned away, smiling sweetly. He went to his office, grabbing his things. He ran his fingers through his wispy hair. Sighing loudly he said, "why must everything be difficult?"

Harry stumbled into his office, slamming the door behind him. At his desk, he pulled a secret drawer and grabbed out a picture of them when they were teens. Harry remembered that day... it was one of the best days of his life next to seeing his children born, of course. It was a day at the beach. They were laying on a blanket, Draco held Harry tightly as they laughed. "DAMN YOU FUDGE!" he yelled, pounding his fists on the table.

Several floors down in the ministry, Draco held the same picture, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. He held the picture against his chest. "My sweet prince... My Gryffindor... My Lion."

Harry kissed the photo and hid it once again. Wiping any tears he had from his eyes, he headed down to the meeting.

Draco stowed the photo into his coat pocket, he locked his office and left. His forearm throbbed slightly, but this was normal. Death eaters were trying to recruit everyone again, he ignored it... All for Harry. At the meeting he sat far from Harry.

Harry glanced down the long table at Draco, wanting him just once more. The young teenager in him yearned for his touch and the secret kisses.

"Potter... May I have the the permission to speak?" he has to tell the aurors of his other job.

Harry Nodded his head, pushing all thoughts of their romance from his mind, "Let the meeting commence, go ahead Mr. Malfoy."

"I will be at Hogwarts for the school year, since I am the new potions masters there. I need your consent." he sneered curtly, running his fingers through his hair.

"And what Information are you hoping to gather there?" Harry asked intrigued.

Draco tensed up, and took off his coat. His tight black sweater showed off this muscular physique. He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a reddish black dark mark. "I believe that the students are in danger of influence... of joining the newly restored death eaters."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "How can that be possible?! I defeated him twenty years ago!" He protested.

Draco stared at him, then scanning his eyes around the room at the other aurors, "I may not be a death eater anymore, but I know recruitment when I feel it. Yes, Voldemort is dead, but... He left an Heir." He wanted to comfort Harry.

"You have my consent, but I would like a word with you in private after the meeting." Harry swallowed hard, and stared at Draco's tight body, tracing his abs with his eyes.

Draco nodded his head. "Understood, Potter." he rolled his sleeve back down and smirked as he saw Harry gazing at him. He went back to his seat and sat down.

After all loose ends were tied up Harry adjourned the meeting, walking back to his office, where he would meet Draco, in private, for the first time in 20 years.


	2. Horror of our Love

**Horror of our love**

Draco put his long trench coat back on and went to Harry's office. "What do you need Harry?" He asked saying his ex-lovers name for the first time in years.

"Explain! How did you get the mark, Draco? What do you know of this Heir?" Harry asked confused, he felt his scar burn for the first time in nineteen years.

"After what Fudge did..." Draco's heart stung dreadfully, "Voldemort gave me the mark, without my consent... about the Heir... Aunt Bella and Him have a daughter... I only know that she is 17 and grows stronger everyday."

Harry fell back into his chair. "Does s-she go to Hogwarts?" He asked fearing for the lives of his children.

Draco felt his terror, "No... She's living in Albania... With escaped Death Eaters. Harry, I'll protect James and Albus." "I couldn't have asked any better of you... How can I repay you, my love?" He felt good calling Draco Love again.

"No... Harry... Remember the curse? We cannot do anything... Unless you come to Hogwarts." Draco answered.

"What's the harm in calling you my love?" Harry asked staring deep into the eyes of the man whom he loved more than his wife.

"Harry, my sweet Harry... we cannot do anything. If I tried to kiss you, caress you, even touch you that way that I did before... the bind will grow tighter." Draco tried explaining.

"Damn that awful man!" Harry cursed his name.

Draco couldn't control himself any longer. He pressed Harry against the door, kissing him with every passion, every love, and desperation that he had. Tears fell slowly as he kissed him, feeling the gold ring tighten around his neck.

The ring made it harder for Harry to breathe. He stopped kissing Draco. "I love you, and I wish we didn't have this curse upon us." Harry stepped away from Draco.

Draco stared at him as he gasped for air, the rings from their necks disappeared. "I love you with my life, I'll always dream of you, my sweet lion." He turned away and left the room, "Come with me, Harry... To Hogwarts, to the place where we fell into each others arms... where we first made love."

"What about Ginny? My wife?" He worried that she would find out, but he wanted to be with Draco. To love him, to kiss him, to hold him.

"Tell her that it's business... To protect your children... Harry I need you more than anything." Draco replied at the door. "Until we meet again my love... My Harry..." He left.

That night as he lay beside his wife, Harry thought hard. Of course he loved her... But more as a friend or a sister... That night he wrote two letters. One to his wife and one to Draco. Silently he packed his things and stowed out the front door.

Draco was packing his things and saw an owl on the counter in the kitchen, his wife was asleep, so she wouldn't be up. He was wearing a suit and had his walking stick. He grabbed the letter to see Harry's chicken scratch writing .

'My dearest Draco, I thought about this and I would like a room prepared for my arrival at Hogwarts. Always yours, Harry J. Potter'

Draco smiled and wrote his reply: 'Dearest Harry, Of course I'll talk to Mcgonagall when we arrive, I'll make sure that your stay will be comfortable, my quarters are near the dungeons behind a painting of Salazar Slytherin. The password is Leo Draconic, if you need anything... Just come. Forever to you, Draco L. Malfoy.' He gave the letter to the owl and watched it fly away. He went to the fire place and used the Floo Network to go to Hogwarts.

Harry apparated to Hogmeade with his suit cases, walking up the familiar path looking into a small cafe, where he and Draco shared their first kiss, or the alley way where they almost had sex for the first time. He strode into Hogwarts, memories flooded back... Good and Bad. He collapsed to his knees and stared around trying not to cry.

Draco was on his way to Mcgonagall's office from the dungeons when he saw Harry. He smiled and walked over, holding out his hand, sneering, "You know Potter, if you stay there too long, Snape will find you and give you a months worth of detention." He joked, smiling.

Harry smiled and covered his hand, taking Draco's. "Now we wouldn't want that would we?" Harry played along, gently getting up off the ground.

Draco smiled, "Oh no, From what I heard. He's particularly nasty this year, he heard that two naughty boys have been playing around in that room of requirement." He said as they walked to the Headmasters office.

"Oh... that's terrible..." Harry said as they reached Mcgonagall's office. She was sitting in what used to be Albus Dumbledore's seat. He looked at the paintings on the wall, waving to Dumbledore and Snape.

Snape stared at the two and sneered, while Dumbledore smiled at them, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Mcgonagalls eyes lit up as she saw Harry. She quickly got up and hugged him tightly. "Nice to see you again, Potter." She exclaimed. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind, could you escort Mr. Potter to his room?" She asked smiling.


End file.
